The Night It Went Further
by Kathrynew30
Summary: It's not the first time they've had drunken make-outs together, all of them have at some point. But it never went any further. - Kames


**I've finally written something. Well technically, I am writing. Just very, very slowly. I have two Kogan fics. One is four chapters in, so I'll start posting that soon. And I have 5 other fics started. So, we'll see what happens. I just had to post something. **

**Here is my first actual Kames fic. Just a random one-shot. I hope it's alright, I'm still ehhh about it. But Clarry and my other friend Cecily gave me good opinions on it. So, here we are. Anyway, thanks to everyone who continues to read anything I write. Means the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Prost!" All four boys cheer as they bring their drinks together, doing their cheers.<p>

"Can you believe we're in Germany?" Carlos yells over the loud Oom-pah band playing by them.

"The land of my fathers! Woo!" Kendall takes a sip of beer, laughing. All of them a little tipsy, already on their second liter of beer.

"Woo!" They all chime in, taking a large swig from their drinks.

With it being their last night in Munich, Logan had suggested coming to Hofbrauhaus, saying how you can't come to Germany without getting beer from a proper German brewery. But James and Carlos were a bit skeptical, worried about possible fans seeing them getting plastered. Kendall helped convince them to let loose and that there would be enough people to help them blend in. After that first liter of beer anyway, any lingering fears of fans flew right out the window.

The second liter goes down faster than the first. The music is loud, but authentic German, so the boys bounce in their seats and sway together, with arms draped around each other.

The Austrians they're sharing the table with join in with them, taking photos for them and telling random Bavarian tales, to which the boys listen intently, though they know the information will be gone in the morning.

All four notice they each have about one more sip left in their cups. Each raising their glasses, they "prost" one last time, before downing the rest of their German beer.

"I have to piss," Kendall announces to the group, eyes slightly glazed over.

James nods, "I'll go with you."

Both stand up, but have no idea where the restrooms are. They just follow a few people walking down the large room to some huge wooden doors.

The room is spinning slightly, the music and amount of people in here making it feel like some crazy party. But it basically is, everyone is just as drunk, if not more so, and none are focused on Kendall and James walking past a hundred or more people.

They follow some paper signs written in German, pointing to where the bathrooms are. Even drunk, the letters seems somewhat familiar, them having tried to learn the language.

Two flights of large stairs later, they find a door they're pretty sure is the men's room.

"Geez, they really don't want you to find this place," James mutters, unzipping himself.

Kendall hums in response, sliding right up next to James, even though they're the only two in the room. But that's how they all are together. Closer than a normal group of boys, but that's what happens when you spend almost every waking moment together.

Still humming, but this time it's one of their songs, Kendall grins, feeling James' heat right next to him. A comfort of sorts.

James recognizes the tune as "Oh Yeah," making him smile in return and sings along with Kendall's hums.

Now they really don't need anyone else to walk in. To them it's not a big deal, but to outsiders, it may give them the wrong impression.

They finish in the room, while Kendall wraps his arm around James as they walk back to Logan and Carlos, mostly it's for balance, but a tiny part of it is for the electricity they're both feeling.

Maybe it's the alcohol, but it feels nice to be right there with each other.

As they make it back to the table, they see Logan's head resting on Carlos' shoulder, while Carlos drums along to the music on the table.

"Ready to go?" Kendall pulls away from James, making him frown, as he touches Carlos' shoulder to shake him out of his thoughts.

He nods, slightly shaking Logan, who reluctantly opens his eyes, but is glad they're heading back to the hotel, completely ready to just crawl into bed and crash.

They opt for walking back to the hotel, Kendall convinced he knows exactly where it is. Logan's not even registering where they're going, just following while leaning on Carlos, practically sleep-walking.

James, on the other hand, almost feels sober walking behind Kendall and watching his figure move. His brain is fuzzy, but not from the beer. He constantly raises his arm up to brush against Kendall or rest it on his shoulder. Kendall occasionally tenses at the actions, but relaxes, thinking James is using him as support, so as not to fall behind.

Slightly out of it, Kendall's sense of direction is good, if not better, and they manage to get to the hotel faster than they thought they would.

Carlos gets the room key for his and Kendall's room, while James gets the one for the room he shares with Logan. But rather than splitting up, they all head up to Carlos and Kendall's room.

After three flights of stairs, they manage to find their room and once inside, Carlos lays Logan down in his bed. He's pretty sure Logan is asleep before he can even pull the covers up.

And Carlos is too busy with Logan to notice that Kendall has pushed James down on his bed.

The instant they had walked in, Kendall had turned around, pulling James' lips right to his. James' stupid hands on him while they were walking made him crave more of his touch.

James lets out a long moan as Kendall bites his lip, which causes Carlos to turn his head to see where the sound came from and he sees two of his best friends grinding against each other on the other side of the room.

The howl of laughter that erupts from Carlos goes unnoticed by the two boys and he slowly pulls out his iPhone. Footage like this could be used to his advantage.

Carlos is laughing while trying to film, his hands shaking the camera from the action.

"Are you filming this?" Carlos' laughter had finally resonated to Kendall and he had pulled away from James.

"No." And Carlos tries not to laugh as he answers.

"Better not be," his mouth instantly back on James and James' brain is too far gone with lust and alcohol to even care about his friend possibly filming them.

It's not the first time they've had drunken make-outs together, all of them have at some point. But it never went any further.

Though, once Kendall's hand slips into James' jeans, they know this time it will.

"My room." James hopes Kendall understands his suggestion, not really wanting Carlos to see them fuck.

Kendall groans, not wanting to stop, but he wants James, so he stops his movement before standing up and grabbing James' wrist and rushing them out the door.

Carlos makes a noise and neither boy pays enough attention to know what was said or if it was just a chuckle. And neither care to find out.

They practically sprint down the stairs and down the hallway to James and Logan's room, Kendall wanting to remember to complain later about them not having rooms next to each other.

James fumbles to get the key out of his pocket and to unlock the door, because Kendall is behind him and he's licking and biting at his neck. But by some miracle, he gets the door open and now it's a rush to get clothes off, each pulling at the other's fabric. And James will have to check in the morning, but he's fairly sure there's a hole in his shirt now from Kendall pulling it in his haste.

Shoes, jeans, and socks are kicked aside and their underwear is the last thing separating the two boys from being completely flush against each other.

Kendall steps up to James, gripping his hips tight and slides the fabric down his legs, making James breathe out a sigh of relief for having nothing constricting him now.

Once James steps out of them, Kendall pushes him back against the bed and slides his own boxer-briefs down, before practically jumping on top of James.

"Fuck, Kendall." James can barely breathe, because Kendall's hand has returned to where it was in the other room and now it's so much better, because there is nothing left between them and Kendall's body heat feels so much better with nothing getting in the way.

When fingers come up to his mouth, he sucks them in eagerly, moaning around them, but whines when they are eventually pulled out. But it's a gasp that erupts when those fingers are pushing into him. He was expecting it, but it's still weird having Kendall hovering over him, his eyes completely dark and full of pure desire.

With Kendall's hands all over his body, he is ready in no time and pushes back against his hand, begging him to do it already.

Getting himself ready, Kendall grips James' legs, so that he wraps them around his waist, before going into James slowly.

But James doesn't want slow, he needs Kendall to move. So he thrusts up, that way Kendall sinks into him and without needing to say anything, Kendall can see the look in James' eyes and he's done with softness.

He pulls back, only to thrust into James harder than planned, but the moans spilling out of James' mouth are not telling him to slow down or go easy on him.

So, they continue, with James meeting him every single time, while Kendall pounds into him relentlessly.

"Kendall!" James screams and yeah, his voice is gonna be gone tomorrow. "Fuck!"

With the most perfectly aimed thrust ever, James tumbles over, taking Kendall with him.

After trying to catch his breath a little, Kendall leans down and kisses up James' neck, eventually meeting his lips and kisses him softly as he pulls out and falls on the bed next to him.

The bed is too small to have any room to themselves, but neither care. James rolls onto his side, while Kendall wraps his arm around his waist and both fall asleep to the warmth of the other's body.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head," James groans as he opens his eyes. There's pain all over, but the worst areas are his head and bottom half<p>

He looks around the room and slowly recalls the night before.

Kendall's face above him, completely ingrained in his brain.

Thinking about Kendall, he looks around, Kendall nowhere to be found. But he hears the shower running, so he rolls out of bed, trying to find his underwear.

After spotting them on the other side of the room, he slips them on, before sitting back on the bed, resting his head in his hands. He's been hungover, but not in awhile. He's not really the one to drink so much. And with the constant throbs in his body, he's not sure how he can handle the day.

The shower cuts off and Kendall steps out in nothing but a towel, letting the steam roll out. "Morning," he says a little too cheery for James' liking.

"How are you so happy?"

"Hungover?" Kendall questions all too smugly. "Unlike you, I can handle my alcohol."

"I just haven't had a drink in awhile."

"Well, now I know what happens when you do. I'm getting you drunk more often."

James shoots him a glare, "I don't know how I'm gonna survive today."

"Just say you don't feel good."

"But what about the fans? I hate letting them down."

Kendall shrugs, "Come to the signing for a bit and then just leave early. They'll understand."

James only groans, he hates letting anyone down. And this time it's his own fault. But there is a small part of him that doesn't regret it, because while his body aches, the pain below is an awesome reminder of the night.

"Dude, you better get ready. Carlos and Logan are already down at breakfast and we have to leave soon."

"Fuck," but he stands up to take a shower and somehow get ready for the day.

Once he's dressed and packed up, they meet Carlos and Logan who are drinking coffee and laughing. The only thing James hears though, is Carlos saying something about blackmail.


End file.
